1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to exterior mounting of cabinets that house electronic devices commonly used to provide telecommunication services.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional methods for exterior mounting of cabinets that house electronic devices commonly used to provide telecommunication services include utility pole with mount kit, pre-cast pads, and site poured pads.